


Something Different

by MakeupMagpie



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, how to tag idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeupMagpie/pseuds/MakeupMagpie
Summary: After Tori recently began school at Hollywood Arts, she found it to be more challenging than she thought to make friends. That was until she bumped into a boy from her class in the hallway.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Tori Vega, Beck Oliver & Jade West, Beck Oliver & Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Tori Vega & Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, just wanted to make it known that this is my first time writing a fanfic,, my apologies if it’s not that great. Consider this a learning experience for the future?

To say that Tori had settled in just fine after her recent transfer would be a serious overstatement. From a distance, you would even think that she was going out of her way to avoid people. But in reality, she just happens to be the new kid who knows nobody except her self-absorbed, egotistical brat of a sister.

The main reason Tori even wanted to leave her school she attended before was because of how much her sister Trina talked up the place. Tori had always dreamed of becoming a singer, but there never seemed to be any realistic way of achieving her dream.  
Well, up until she passed the audition and was transferred that is. Now everything seemed to be falling into place.

Except nobody really takes into account how difficult it is to start all over again in a school full of people who already know each other.

As Tori approached the front doors of her new school for the third time this week with her sister trailing noticeably behind her, she made it her mission to avoid making a fool of herself. Before she entered the building she looked gloomily down at the cup of coffee in her hand.

“Maybe coffee can help me fit in” She said sarcastically to herself before pushing open the doors.

She instantly began speed walking toward her locker with her head down, when suddenly she crashed straight into some poor guy, spilling coffee all over his shirt.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She looked down at the disaster that just occurred on this poor stranger’s shirt. 

“Ah, it's cool...” The coffee victim said in attempt to reassure her.

“No, here... I think it's coming out.” Tori started using the sleeve of her sweater to attempt to wipe up the mess she made.

“You might be making it worse, actually.” He said through a laugh. 

“Seriously, it’s cool.” She stopped awkwardly wiping at his shirt and finally made brief eye contact with him, though she instantly regret it.  
Yep, that definitely made it even more weird.

“This is so embarrassing... and that’s such a cool shirt too!” 

“Well, I'm not too attached...”  
A brief moment of mutual laughter passed over the two.

“Wait, you’re the new girl Victoria aren’t you? I think I have you in my improv class?”

“Yeah, that’s me. The new kid” She said through a half disappointed look.

“Well, I think it’s nice to have a formal introduction. I’m Beck.” He extended his hand to her to shake, which she took.

“Nice to meet you Beck, you can call me Tori...” she said through a smile, still attached to his hand. Beck shot her back a smile in return, and Tori would be lying if she said she didn’t blush a little at that.

I mean come on? That was adorable!

After what felt like a moment too long, Tori spoke.  
“Urm... so! Would you possibly want to walk with me to first...?” She internally smacked herself for being so awkward.

Beck smiled at her. “Yeah! That would be cool.”


End file.
